<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun and Moon by Szim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051625">Sun and Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim'>Szim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714401">Nap és Hold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim">Szim</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata was walking happily towards the place where he left his bicycle, to go home with it, since he didn’t have any practise on this particular afternoon with the volleyball team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If we are talking about the volleyball team, we have to mention how after these months, they got used to each other, becoming friends even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This fact in and of itself made Shoyo happy, but standing here now, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Kageyama kissing some girl, his heart gave a pang of hurt, therefore he might not be as happy for that deep friendship than he initially thought. Because he knew that Tobio wasn’t a man of many emotions, but if he seriously got together with someone, then he would do his best for them… Although, this meant for Hinata, that he would be probably spending less time with him, as he would spend that time instead with his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting on his lower lip, Shoyo turned his back to them, deciding on walking home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was walking like this, his head hung low, thinking hard, he didn’t even notice who was walking next to him until that someone started speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up, Hinata? Where’s your trailer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata jumped a bit startled, though the question wasn’t as mocking as it would’ve been months prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Tsukki, don’t scare me like that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Tsukki. So?” nagged the glasses boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyama… kissed someone.” The blond one’s brow went up almost to his hairlines. This news surprised him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where is Yamaguchi?” Looked up the redhead, actually looking around for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, he is with Yachi. You know, they got together.” Tsukishima smiled wryly, and Hinata reciprocated it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, they both started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But at least we are here for each other” said the shorted boy, wiping away his tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you say. Do you fancy an ice cream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” -Brightened up Hinata again. Which change made Tsukishima satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, they sat down on a bench, with their ice creams in their hands and watched the sunset together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is beautiful,” commented Hinata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Indeed,” agreed Tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it is sad, too. The Sun always goes down...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but this also means that the Moon comes up after it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” lit up Hinata’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said so,” gave him Tsukishima a lopsided smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are like the Sun and the Moon. Faraway, lonely…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would we be lonely? We are here for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think of it like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see it now,” said Kei, an unusual light shining in his eyes. He added quietly, in a more softer tone. “You are my Sun, and I am your Moon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t decide later on who started it, but they suddenly noticed that their tongues were dancing together in a delightful kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>